


no body, no crime

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Songfic, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: songfic from taylor swift’s song “no body, no crime” except Hannibal isn’t avenging Will’s death.AKA Matthew is cheating on Hannibal’s longtime crush,Will Graham, and the two get revenge on him.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Matthew Brown/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	no body, no crime

Hannibal took the tray of lungs out of the oven. He sighed, pouring himself a glass of wine. Usually, Tuesday nights were the highlight of his week because Will would come over for dinner and a glass of wine. However, the profiler had cancelled tonight because his boyfriend, Matthew, was coming back home today and he wanted to surprise him. A flurry of knocks prompted Hannibal to wash his hands before answering the door.

“Will? I thought you were supposed to be with Matthew tonight.” Hannibal blinked, taking in Will’s red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

“I know. He wasn’t at his house like he promised he’d be. An— and when I, when I called him I heard rustling sheets and a woman laughing then it cut off.” Will sniffled, rubbing his eyes. “May, may I come in? I don’t want to be alone.”

Hannibal ushered Will in. “My house is your home.” He took the bottle of whiskey out of Will’s shaking hands. “Ah, ah, ah. Do not find a false safe haven in the bottom of a bottle.”

A bitter chuckle fell from Will’s lips. “Where else would I find a safe haven?”

“In me,” Hannibal said. 

Later, after the two finished their dinner and cleaned up, they sat together in front of the fireplace. Will’s head rested on Hannibal’s shoulder. 

“I already do.”

Hannibal didn’t remember what Will was referencing and the younger man fell asleep before he could ask.

He carried Will into his bedroom, tucking him in the soft bed before making himself comfortable in the guest room’s bed.

*

Will sighed, taking another sip from his black coffee. “Lately, he’s been acting different.”

“Smells like infidelity,” Hannibal added, pouring syrup on Will’s pancakes.

Will nodded in agreement. “I don’t wear perfume. The ring in that small velvet box didn’t fit my finger. I think he did it but I just can’t prove it.”

Hannibal couldn’t begin to fathom how anyone could think about cheating on such a precious creature like Will. Matthew doesn’t realize how good he’s got it. Then again, Hannibal knew his feelings for the profiler made him a little biased about the situation.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence. Before Will left, he turned to Hannibal and said “I think I’m gonna call him out.”

*

Will wasn’t at work, Hannibal’s mansion, or anywhere the following Tuesday night. Matthew files a missing report for his boyfriend the following day. Hannibal drives by his house that night and notices Matthew’s mistress has moved in. She sleeps in Will’s bed and everything. No, there is no doubt. Somebody has to catch him. Hannibal shifts his gaze from the sleeping mistress in their bedroom to Matthew leaving in his truck that has a new set of tires.

“No body, no crime. Is that right, Matthew?” Hannibal mutters angrily.

He follows him to what looks to be a body of water. A crowbar promptly knocks Matthew out. A motion in the Chevy’s backseat diverts Hannibal’s focus from Matthew. He flings the door open and the sight of a bloody Will tied up but alive relieves and infuriates him.

He ungags him.

The two men exchange a knowing look.

“He did it.” 

“Good thing my daddy made me get a boating license when I was fifteen.” Will follows Hannibal’s gaze to the weights sitting in the backseat of the truck.

“And I’ve cleaned enough houses to know how to cover up a scene.” Hannibal slips into his murder suit and snaps Matthew’s neck.

“Good thing you’re gonna swear that you were with me.” Will chuckles.

“Good thing his mistress took out a big life insurance policy.” The two men laugh, tying the weights intended for Will onto Matthew’s body.

‘No body, no crime.’ They think, watching Matthew’s body sink into the water.

*

“They think she did it but they just can’t prove it,” Hannibal informs Will, showing him the TattleCrime article on his iPad.

“She thinks I did it but she just can’t prove it,” Will says. He hands Hannibal a glass of Chianti before settling back into his spot on Hannibal’s lap.

“No body, no crime,” Hannibal reminds him, tilting his face down for a kiss.


End file.
